Lighting systems may use one or more optical lenses to direct light from a light source in a particular direction. Such lighting systems are used in a variety of light applications including rear backup lamps and rear fog lamps for motor vehicles. Many lighting systems are subject to regulations which govern, inter alia, installation requirements, test procedures, design guidelines, and performance requirements. Such regulations for backup lamps include, but are not limited to, regulations described in Department of Transportation (DOT) 49 C.F.R. § 571.108 (Transportation) as well as SAE Standard J593 (rev June 2016) published by SAE International. Such regulations for rear fog lamps include, but are not limited to, regulations described in ECE Regulation No. 38-00 entitled “Uniform Provisions Concerning the Approval of: Rear Fog Lamps for Power-driven Vehicles and their Trailers” issued by the United Nations Economic Commission for Europe (UN-ECE), published by InterRegs (website interregs.com).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,035 (Shih) discloses a transparent, aspherical LED angular optical lens for generating a narrow distribution pattern and an LED assembly using the same. It is the understanding of the person of ordinary skill in the art that the assembly of the Shih Pat. '035 uses only a single LED (11), not a plurality of LEDs, and that the lens is not an elongated lens, but rather a hemispherical lens (13), see its FIG. 2. In addition, the person of ordinary skill in the art understands that in the assembly of the Shih Pat. '035 that the single LED is coupled to the lens using a seal gel (12). The use of a seal gel between the LED and the lens increases the number of components and increases the complexity of manufacture, thus increasing the overall cost of the assembly. Another example of optics is described in U.S. Pub. No. US 2017/0138558 (Timinger). A vehicle rear backup camera is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,731,653 (Lynam).